


The Super Slimey Christmas Special

by Sigilyph_With_A_Gun



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alien Sex, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Erotica, F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Googirl, Googirls, Lesbian Sex, Monster Girls, Porn, Sexual Content, Slime, Slimegirl, Transformation, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigilyph_With_A_Gun/pseuds/Sigilyph_With_A_Gun
Summary: One lonely Christmas Eve, a college girl learns the true meaning of Christmas- and the true identity of Santa Claus as a red and white slimegirl. Shameless Christmas smut.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 18





	The Super Slimey Christmas Special

Christmas never really felt special to me growing up. Sure, getting presents and celebrating and everything was nice, but things start to get muddled the bigger your family gets. And growing smack dab in the middle of five kids made things even more complicated. The general air of Christmas was pleasant, but with two brothers and two sisters, things get chaotic, and other things get left behind. I remember one time writing to Santa when I was eight asking for earplugs. I got them, too, but they didn’t help.

This Christmas was different, though. After twenty years of noise, finally it looked like my prayers for peace and quiet would be answered. My two older sisters were out of college and into the wide-open world, and my younger twin brothers were both stuck out of state, their flights cancelled last minute because of snow. Don’t get me wrong, I loved my family, but sometimes everyone needs their space. 

My parents were both nestled in bed on the third floor, leaving me all by myself as I lounged in our living room. As I laid back along the length of the family couch, I couldn’t help but feel a tinge of loneliness. Last year’s Christmas Eve was a rowdy affair that concluded at midnight when we all opened our first gift, but this year there was no real celebration. Even though I’d gotten my wish, I couldn’t help but feel melancholy. I guess this was the part at the end of the Christmas special where the protagonist realizes that love and family and giving was the true meaning of Christmas.

So, I laid there on the couch, wishing I could fall asleep. The house was eerily quiet, silenced both by the emptiness inside and the light snow outside. As much as I had hated the noise, it was hard to sleep without it. But the silence was broken quite suddenly by a loud **_thud_** from above me.

I pushed off the couch, and looked towards the ceiling, wondering if it was my parents upstairs, or maybe snow falling off the roof. I clutched at my robe, feeling a chill, and approached the lit fireplace at the end of the living room.

“Some Christmas this is,” I said with a shiver, “No brothers or sisters to argue over family dinner, not even a jolly old man with presents to deliver.”

The chill blew again, and I pulled my robe closer, worrying of what cold air I could be feeling with a roaring fire before me. I was about to draw closer still when a gust of winter winds bellowed down the chimney and blew me back flat on my ass. The fire died out with a howl.

I rose to my feet again, annoyed but also disturbed, and I backed away from the fireplace. I heard another gust of wind, blowing down the chimney, and the frigid air easily snuck beneath my robe and sent a chill up my spine. I was ready to shout out in fright, when a peculiar figure came into sight.

She was dressed in warm red and white furs from head to toe, but it wasn’t old Saint Nick that I saw that night. This girl was young and spry, no older than I, and her face wasn’t like any I’d ever seen. Santa Claus was not a jolly old soul who lived at the North Pole- Santa was a girl made of a swirl of red and white slime, like the filling of a fruitcake.

Her eyes weren’t on mine- she was after the tree, and I’d been thrown clear over the couch and out of her sight. My shock at seeing her inaction rendered me speechless as I watched her pull the heavy sack off her shoulder and start to set down gifts beneath the tree. Finally, I found it in myself to shout, “Hey! What are you doing? Get out!”

The Santa-slime startled, and nearly darted back to the chimney, but I’d made my way between her and her exit. “Wh-wha, you’re not supposed to be awake!” she stammered, surprised to find herself in a jam. “I, I was just…”

“Are you the real Santa Claus?” I asked her directly, “And why do you look like toothpaste?”

“Well, uh…” Santa started to say, “I’m, well, not _the_ Santa Claus, I’m more like well, _a_ Santa Claus… It’s really too complicated to say, and I really should be going…” She pushed past me with surprising speed, only to stop just as she was about to duck under the mantlepiece. “Wait… Your name is Madeline, right?”

I nodded hesitantly. “That would be me,” I told her the truth, “But why is that important?”

The jolly slime reached in her bag, rustling around before pulling out a small white box, wrapped up in a bow. “Merry Christmas Madeline, and a Happy New Year, now, please, I have to go.”

I took the box with her and tugged on the ribbon, pulling it loose and letting me look inside, but to my surprise, the box was empty. I looked up again to ask why, only to see that Santa had disappeared once more, leaving me alone.

I lit the fireplace once more and sat in front of it, trying to make sense of what had happened. The girl, who seemed so alien in her appearance, had left me with nothing to go off. With a dejected sigh, I tossed the empty box into the flames, and it was quickly consumed.

A second later, I heard a knock at the front door. “Maddy?!” I heard shouted from outside, and to my shock, it was the excited voice of my younger brother Nathan. “Mom, Dad?! Our flight got re-routed! We’re home!”

**XXX**

That Christmas morning my sisters came home too, and the whole lot of us were together again by noon. It was a miracle by all accounts, but I alone knew the truth. I didn’t tell anyone what I saw that night, halfway thinking it was a dream, but all Christmas long I couldn’t forget what I had seen. 

Nor did I forget for the rest of the year, which seemed to fly by much faster than normal. As the months passed, my thoughts lingered on her still, and finally I forged a plan to see this Santa-slime again. I tried to research her, but I couldn’t find anything on her, or about slime-people in general.

Maybe I really was losing my marbles.

Marbles or not, I bided my time and soon enough Christmas was here again. I made my preparations, hoping to ensnare her before she got away this time. There was so much more I wanted to know this mysterious woman of red and white, and to find out my answers I was prepared to wait all night.

My family came home again this year, and together we celebrated Christmas Eve with cheer. But as the night grew longer, one by one they headed to bed. I was wide awake and said good night to everyone in turn. Soon enough, I was alone again by the fire, but my heart was now filled with desire.

I hid myself by the fireplace, knowing her tricks. I wouldn’t be taken by surprise this year, and my ears were wide open to hear the feet of her reindeer. I waited on and on, until nearly two in the morning. I was starting to lose hope, but I heard her land again, and my heart skipped a beat. The only person in the world who knew just what I wanted for Christmas was here at last.

The fireplace blew out, and I heard her feet touch down in the ashes. She stepped out from under the mantlepiece and examined the room cautiously, as she remembered last year, obviously. But she wasn’t thorough enough in her search, and I loomed behind her as she tended to our tree.

Before she could escape me again, I wrapped her in my arms and held her close. “There you are!” I said gleefully, “Just the gift I was waiting for.” I could feel her squirming in my grip, but I only hugged her tighter. “I have to thank you, Santa, for bringing me my wish last year, and now I have my present for this Christmas as well.”

As I pulled her slimey body closer, I couldn’t help but notice how soft and curvaceous her figure felt. “Hey, wait…” she groaned as she tried to wiggle her way out of my grip, “This isn’t… Nnnnehhh… Get off of me, I have to get back before dawn…”

“Get back?” I asked without letting her go, “Don’t you mean finish your deliveries?”

“I did,” Santa tried to explain as her attempts to slip away grew weaker, “I finished all my routes, the other slimes will take care of the rest. In fact, I was told that… Your house… Should be the last on my trip…”

I released her from my grasp as she came to the realization. “So, you really _are_ my present then?” She blushed at the nickname, her red and white stripes turning pink. “You’re positively adorable, Santa.”

“I told you, I’m not Santa,” the slimegirl explained, “I’m just one of many. Do you really think _I_ could do all this in one night?”

“Then what should I call you then?”

“Well, uh,” she stammered as she rubbed the back of her head, “Believe it or not, my name is Merry…”

“Well, I guess I have a very _Merry_ Christmas ahead of me then,” I joked as I cupped her cheek. Merry blushed deeply, unable to respond. “I wasn’t really sure you’d come, but I’ve been dreaming about you all year…”

“Truth be told, I’ve never _met_ a human before,” Merry confessed, “Up at the, well, the North Pole, it’s just us Christmas Slimes…”

Our bodies were getting closer together as we gazed into each other’s eyes. “It sounds like you’ve never really had a Christmas to yourself,” I said, “How about we change that? You and I can celebrate together, the old-fashioned way.”

“The old-fashioned way?” she asked, before gasping in pleasant surprise as I pressed my lips to hers. She kissed back a second later, and I could tell that she still was definitely inexperienced but more than a little eager. She was a very sloppy kisser, but as I pulled her in, she relaxed in my arms, and I was free to explore her mouth with my tongue. “Mmmph~ Mmm~”

I pulled back after a few seconds, red and white saliva hanging between our lips in a thin strand. “God, you even taste like a candy cane, Merry…” I went back in for seconds, this time feeling her up over her furs. They were just as soft as her lips, and judging by the way they slid against her body, they were the only things she was wearing…

My hands grew bolder, and I slipped one down the front of Merry’s pants, right between her legs. Merry nearly leapt through the ceiling at the feeling of my fingers tracing against her bare pussy., and she pulled back suddenly. “Heeey~! Aaah~! Cut it out…”

I pulled my hand back and reached up to my robe. “Sorry to be so forward, Merry… After all I haven’t even given you _your_ gift…”

The peppermint-flavored slimegirl blinked. “My… Gift…?”

I nodded, and then opened my robe, letting it fall to the floor. Underneath it I was completely naked, except for a shiny red ribbon wrapped once around my breasts and then once between my legs and then finishing in a big bow on my left breast. My bust was nearly bursting out of the ribbon, and the sensation of the ribbon rubbing up against my core was tantalizing to say the least.

Merry took in my body with an awe-struck look on her face. “Oh, holy night…” she groaned in need before seizing me by the waist and burying her face between my tits. “Mmmmmmph!”

I moaned as the slimegirl motorboated me. “Aaaah~ Aah~ Easy now Santa… You don’t want to unwrap your gift before Christmas, do you?” Merry didn’t reply, and instead wrapped her soft and slimey hands around my breasts and gave them a good squeeze. “Aaaah~! Heeeeeey~!”

“Fwaaauuuuh!” Merry gasped as she pulled her face out of my boobs, “Sorry, I got a little carried away… Madeline, you have such an amazing body, you really do, and this ribbon… You’re the best gift I’ve ever gotten for Christmas!”

“Thank you,” I said as my hands slipped under her soft red furs again, “Now, why don’t I open _my_ present…?” Merry nodded eagerly, and I pulled her coat off over her head. I was right- she was naked underneath, and the diagonally striped pattern of red and white slime continued down her body. I kissed my gift again as I cupped one of her heavy, gooey breasts. “Mmm~ Such a lovely present…”

“Oooooh~” Merry cooed as I groped her, “Madeline, your fingers… Ohhhhh~ So goooooood~” Her eyes shut tightly as I started to squish and squeeze both of her malleable tits. They jiggled like Jell-O in my hands, and the sounds she made as I played with them were just so alluring that I couldn’t stop until I had been kneading them for a few minutes. Merry only got a second’s reprieve before my hands slipped back into her fur trousers.

I held Merry’s gaze as I sank to my knees, pulling her pants down as I did. Her pussy split right between her red and white stripes, making the gooey folds on either side different colors. “Now, if this isn’t the prettiest little pussy,” I said as I leaned in close, my lips only a few inches from her lower ones.

“Ohhhhh my- Nnnneehh~ Haaaah~!” Merry was left panting just from the feeling of my hot breath on her pussy. “Why am I so sensitive…?”

“Are you really already that close?” I teased, before blowing another puff of air against her pussy. “God, you look so wet… I can already taste you…”

“Then take me now, please!” the candy-colored slimegirl begged, “I need you!”

“Oh, don’t worry, I’ll take you right to heaven,” I promised her, and then I pressed my lips to her pussy. I opened my mouth as I kissed her, spreading her open and letting my tongue slip inside. I was hoping to hear her screaming, but unfortunately Merry was able to clasp her hand around her face before she did. But while I couldn’t _hear_ her screaming, I could definitely _feel_ it as her whole body vibrated.

I kept at my pace, licking up Merry’s minty taste faster and faster as her body kept shaking. Her slime tasted so fresh and pure, without that bitter aftertaste mint had sometimes. I pulled back for a moment for air. “Aaaaaauuuh~ God you taste good…”

The peppermint slimegirl didn’t say anything back and instead just vibrated intensely, as if she were moaning in pleasure. I pressed a finger to her lower lips, tracing up her slit. “Shhhh… Don’t moan too loud now… If you wake anyone up, we’re both screwed…” Merry just jiggled in response. “Thank you.”

I went at it again, more teasingly this time. I dragged the tip of my tongue against Merry’s entrance, light enough to drive her crazy. She squirmed in protest, which made me giggle. “God, you’re really cute when you’re close…” I gave her a few more licks, pushing her closer and closer to her limit with each stroke of my tongue. 

Merry was close too close and getting to the point where I was close to pushing her too far over the edge even if I stopped. She wanted to say something, but she couldn’t without screaming, and so as my tongue massaged her gooey clit, she broke down entirely. An extremely powerful orgasm rocked her entire body, and mid-way through one of my licks, her body dissolved into a red and white puddle of melted slime.

My first reaction to seeing her melt was shock, which was quickly followed by worry. “Merry?” I asked, poking her slime to check for any signs of life. “Merry? Are you ok?” A second later, her slime gurgled and then began to reform, and I breathed a sigh of relief. 

Merry didn’t just reform, though. Her mass was spread out widely across the floor from how suddenly she had melted, and she wasn’t able to quite pull together. So, I was shocked to see that not one, not two, but _three_ Merries reform in front of me. “Ahhh~ sorry about that,” one of them said, “I guess I should have warned you that slimes have a tendency to melt when they, well, y’know…”

“Can we unwrap _our_ gift now?” a second Merry asked as she eyed me up. I opened my mouth to respond, but before I could the three of them were already ushering me over to the couch. Two Merries sat me down, while the third tugged on my ribbon. “You’re all wrapped up for us, how nice of you…”

“You’re- Aaah~ Welcome,” I said as the ribbon only got tighter the more it was tugged on. “Aaaah~ Ow! Careful… It comes off a certain way…” Even despite my pleas, they kept tugging on my ribbon until it finally snapped and the whole thing came unraveled. Once I was exposed, the three of them leapt on me and pinned me down with my back against the couch. “Fuck… This certainly is gonna be a Christmas to remember…” Merry laid on either side of me as her third body spread my legs apart. “It’s hard to keep track of you three,” I said, “I’ve already forgotten who’s- Hoooooh~” 

“Who’s what?” one Merry asked, oblivious to the Merry on the opposite side of me sucking on my nipple, “Madeline, you didn’t finish what you were saying.”

“What was I saying?” I asked, dazed, as now both slimegirls were kissing and sucking on my breasts. I shuddered and moaned as I took in every last bit of pleasure. “Heeeey~ Haaaah~ Aaaah~!” Both sets of lips were incredibly soft, and she had already learned from experience how and where to kiss my body. “Merryyyyy~!”

The trio of peppermint slimes giggled, and the third one went in for the kill. She slid in between my legs and started kissing my pussy just like I had kissed hers before. Her lips forced my lower lips open, and then her tongue pushed inside- only, it wasn’t a normal human tongue. A thick slime tendril forced its way into my pussy, pushing deeper the more I squirmed in pleasure.

Realizing I might’ve screamed as she entered me, the Merry on my right had embraced me in a passionate kiss, leaving her triplet on the right to motorboat me again. My mind was a mess as I tried to comprehend everything that was happening to me. The tendril kept pushing deeper and deeper into my, suctioning up my juices like she was dying of thirst. 

As much as I tried to moan or scream, Merry’s tongue down my throat was preventing me. She wasn’t trying to fuck my throat with another tendril, but she was absorbing all the sound coming from my mouth and turning it into intense vibrations. Her three gelatinous bodies seemed to jiggle in unison whenever I moaned, probably because they weren’t completely disconnected.

Meanwhile, my breasts were still being peppered with kisses, licks, and the occasional nibble. Merry loved my tits, and she was making it extremely clear as she covered both of them in hickies. 

The tendril in my pussy snaked its way as deep inside of me as it possibly could have, rubbing my inner walls as it continued to thrust. I couldn’t control myself for very long with that tongue working at my insides, especially with the other two Merries pleasuring me as well. It was almost impossible not to cum, and finally my dam broke.

As my body quaked, every ounce of my juices were soaked up. All three bodies continued pleasuring me for a minute afterwards, nearly driving me completely insane, but thankfully they stopped before I cracked under the orgasmic pleasure. All three bodies pulled away and allowed me to recover. As I panted for breath, the three of them looked each other over, and one even said, “Well I guess we’re the ghosts of Christmas past, present, and future.”

“Haaaaaaah~” was my only response. “Aaaaah~” My vision was starting to get dark and blurry. I tried to stay awake but staying up so late and cumming so hard were too powerful of a combo, and I drifted off on the couch.

**XXX**

When I woke up, I was in my bed, in my pajamas. There wasn’t any trace of Merry or her duplicates anywhere in my room or in the living room. All through Christmas Day, as my family celebrated, I was left wondering if it was all a dream after all. I figured it had to be. Slimegirls... Santa Claus… It was all just a fantasy.

That was, until I went to bed that night. As I climbed in, I noticed something sticking out from underneath my pillow. When I pulled it out, I saw it was a sealed envelope, addressed to myself. Inside was a letter that read-

_Madeline,_

_Sorry I couldn’t stick around. Your family would have a lot of questions seeing me if they woke up, and they’d miss you if I took you with me. I guess this is goodbye for now, but not forever._

_See you next Christmas,_

_Merry_

_And P.S._

_You taste pretty good yourself._

**Author's Note:**

> Ho ho ho, everyone, and a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to you all. This was a fun one to write, when I was actually able to write it, and I hope it was a fun one to read. I might be able to squeeze one more story into this year, so be on the lookout for that- it'll be a bit different than the rest of my content, though. 
> 
> COMMUNITY DISCORD LINK-
> 
> https://discord.gg/8tJ8sASY8g


End file.
